


Manipulator

by Mahfiruz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Manipulation, The Zoldyck Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: Illumi is not the only master manipulator in the Zoldyck family; Silva controls everyone.
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Kudos: 17





	Manipulator

**Author's Note:**

> Was rewatching some HxH and I came across the first "throne room" scene between Silva and Killua and gosh Silva was so manipulative of my poor baby who just wanted a parent who cared about him and was so desperately hopeful. Like, no need to wonder where Illumi gets it from.

“Come in,” Silva’s deep voice commanded.

Illumi entered the dark room. It was a large passageway with bones lining the stone walls. At the end was a large bench; bones and stone, with only a few pillows. There sat Silva, as stoic and strong as the stone. His pale skin and silver hair shining in the blue light. Next to him a chained up watch dog slept. On the other side Kikyo was curled up asleep with her head on Silva’s leg. Before the throne was a single chair.

“Have a seat, Illumi-kun,” Silva said, gesturing to the chair, “Tell me, how do you think Kalluto’s training is coming.”

Illumi gave his father his latest review of Kalluto’s skills, training, and ability.

“And what do you think Kalluto’s nen type is?”

“I’d say he is a manipulator. I’m guessing you already know the answer, though.”

“Correct and correct. Which is why I am going to need you to spend more time on Kalluto’s nen training.”

“Of course, father.”

“Good.”

“Mother’s a manipulator,” Illumi asked his father who towered above him on his throne. The blue light of the room matched Silva’s piercing blue eyes, making it seem like all light was under the command of his gaze.

“That is her nen type, yes,” Silva said, he looked down at his wife and started stroking her hair, “And she is very skilled, but I shall keep the training mostly in the hands of you and I, as usual.”

Illumi nodded. Stepping into a greater leadership he would occasionally ask questions to understand more about how decisions were made and for the sake of protecting the family, still his father’s word was absolute and if he had no greater explanation he trusted there was a good reason.

“You take after your mother in many ways, Illumi-kun,” Silva told his son, “You have her eyes, sleek black hair, a certain grace, a more slender frame, even the same nen type. But though you're a nen manipulator like her; you are a manipulator like me.”

Silva caressed his wife’s face and she smiled in her sleep. A smile also appeared on Silva’s face. Stroking Kikyo’s hair Silva said, “And that’s why I need your help in training Kalluto, in protecting this family.”

**Author's Note:**

> What does Illumi think of the Silva's creepy behavior suggesting he manipulates Kikyo, Illumi's mother, as well? Honestly, probably nothing like for Illumi manipulating family is normal and necessary. Idk, thoughts?


End file.
